


The End of a Great (Horrible) Man

by 1_NoName_among_many



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: (definitely spoliers), (spoilers I guess), Brittany is amazingly resilient, Brittany is that girl from Vanderbilt, But if you are thinking of doing what he does in chapter 2, But it is name dropped, But she needs to be to take Richards down, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nilsen is Richards's campaign manager, Richards is a sick bastard, Suicide, it doesn't happen on screen, seek help!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_NoName_among_many/pseuds/1_NoName_among_many
Summary: Richards finds the one victim who won't stay quiet. It does not end well for him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

There was a knock at the door.  
“Senator Luna?”  
“Brittany? Brittany Young?” the senator exclaimed. The last time he had seen her was that fateful night he decided to abandon everything to go after that old ghoul of a senator. When he paraded her around for all the world to see. “What are you doing here?”  
The young woman stepped into the room and closed the door. She was tense and downcast and wringing her hands.  
“I,” she faltered, “I heard you might understand.”  
The realization was instant. “What did he do?”  
“He... he raped me.”  
“Oh dear.” Luna scrubbed his face. His thoughts raced over what to do. The obvious solution: “What do you need me to do?”  
“I,” she sat down, “I don’t know. I just need support I guess. I want to do the right thing, and I’m sure I’m not alone, but I'm still worried about what might happen.”  
“No, you’re not alone.” Luna closed his laptop and focussed his attention on her. “My only regret was not ratting him out myself, but he had some serious dirt on my family and I couldn’t risk it.”  
“See, that’s my problem,” Brittany said. “I mean probably nothing like that, but my parents are from Utah, and have always voted for him and his family, and....” She sighed. “And he said they would never believe me.”  
“Ooh. I can definitely understand that fear.”  
“Yeah, you would.” She sighed again. “And like I said, I want to do the right thing, but I also want to keep my parents.”  
“Look, I’m sure your parents are good people. They raised you after all. I’m sure they will believe you, and even if they don’t, they won’t abandon you.” The senator got up to give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “And even if they do, you have me and Senator Diaz and President Claremont, at least. We will support you, no matter what.”  
“Th-thank you, Senator.” Brittany sighed again, for real this time. She relaxed – her shoulders sagging and her hands stilling and her mouth turning up in a wry smile. “I think- I think I want to call my parents now. Tell them what happened.”  
“Are you sure?” Luna grabbed up his desk phone. “You don’t have to. You are under absolutely no obligation.”  
“I’m sure.” She took the phone from his hand and dialed her parent’s home number, the only number she truly memorized.  
“Hello?” A woman's voice crackled over the line. “Who is this?”  
“Mom?”  
“Brittany? Is that you? What’s happened? We haven’t heard from you in weeks!”  
“I know, Mom, I’m sorry, but something terrible happened.”  
“Oh dear, I knew Vanderbilt was a bad idea. So far from home. I’m gonna kill whatever frat boy did this to you and–”  
“It wasn’t some frat boy, Mom.” Brittany bit her lip, tensing up again. She glanced at Senator Luna for reassurance, then turned resolutely back to her conversation. “It was Senator Richards.”  
“Wh-what?”  
“Senator Richards was the man who raped me.”  
A long, long, terrifying silence loomed on the other end.

“I’LL KILL HIM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be safe, here is the number to the (US) National Sexual Assault Hotline: 1-800-656-4673


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nilsen's opinions of Richards's victims are not my own. He is very angry and more than a little sexist.

“Richards, you f-cking bastard!” Nilsen was, understandably, incensed. “You just HAD to pick the ONE girl you couldn’t keep quiet!”  
“Nilsen.”  
“And now she’s let the cat out of the bag, DOZENS of your victims have come out of the woodwork!”  
“Nilsen.”  
“I don’t just mean all the airy little tramps you took a shine too, either!”  
“Nilsen.”  
“I mean all the judges and councilmen and congressmen and senators you BLACKMAILED into doing your dirty work!”  
“Nilsen.”  
“And I TOLD you getting Luna on was a bad idea, but did you listen? Nooooo!”  
“Nilsen.”  
“And then there was that ‘anonymous tip’ about the first son and the prince!”  
“Nilsen.”  
“And your stupid little hacking ploy cost us the election!”  
“Nilsen.”  
“No, worse, it cost us Texas! TEXAS! The biggest red state in the whole Union!”  
“Nilsen.”  
“And now here we are, being investigated for federal espionage AND serial rape AND perversion of justice!”  
“Nilsen!”  
“And now, here you are, the first Senator in history to be KICKED OUT of their party!”  
“NILSEN!”  
“WHAT!”  
“I’m not out yet.” A sickly, predatory grin spread across the old ghoul’s face “I seem to recall a certain somebody who still owes me a huge, huge favor.” He reached into his desk and pulled out a huge, huge binder.  
Nilsen crossed his arms in anger. “How DARE you. After EVERYTHING I’ve done for you, you’re going to throw me away like any other common trollop!”  
“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to you.” He opened the binder. “You know, for–”  
Nilsen slammed the binder shut on the soon-to-be-ex-senator’s hand. “You aren’t in charge any more, you bastard! You’ve lost all support! What part of ‘kicked out of the party’ didn’t you understand! Even if you wanted to keep me safe, which I HIGHLY doubt, by the way, you couldn’t!  
“Besides, any SINGLE thing you want to pin on me is A HUNDRED TIMES WORSE than EVERYTHING I ever did! No, the only way I’m coming out of this smelling like a daisy is if I turn on you! Like every other staffer, like every other senator and congressman, like every one of your voters! You're THROUGH, Richards! WE’RE through!” And with that, the last man who could ever stomach supporting Senator Jeffrey Richards left, slamming the door behind him.  
Nilsen’s thoughts raced as he crossed the empty hall. A roiling mass of Anger and Fear and Disgust and, worst of all, a deep profound Sadness at seeing a great man brought so very low. How that old ghoul could still pluck at his heartstrings, after everything he had done, after everything _they_ had done, he’ll never understand.  
As he called the elevator, he heard a loud noise. Like a firecracker going off. Coming from the disgraced senator’s office. _Oh no._  
Nilsen raced back to his old boss’s office. He was right. 

Richards had eaten his gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just to be safe, here is the number for the (US) National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1-800-273-8255


End file.
